Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for medical diagnostics using Computer-Aided Diagnosis (CAD).
Description of the Related Art
Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) is a system used to create, modify, analyze, or optimize an image design. CAD supports the analyses of medical images of a part of a patient's body and diagnoses of a lesion from each medical image, which are produced to assist a doctor in making an accurate diagnosis. Recently, rapid developments in medical equipment has prompted introduction of medical devices that process and output three-dimensional (3D) images representing inner cross-sections of parts of a patient's body. In addition, many attempts have been made to develop CAD technologies using 3D images.
A 3D image is an image representing a part of a patient's body in a three-dimensional manner. However, the 3D image does not provide great visibility of organs or tissues within volume data. In addition, despite enormous efforts made to develop CAD techniques using 3D images, when making diagnoses, doctors and other medical experts still depend on and are more comfortable with using two-dimensional (2D) medical images, rather than 3D images.